The FanFic Showdown
by Shrull
Summary: Welcome to the fanficshow down the showdown beetween fanfiction characters. With mortal kombat as the host.
1. Chapter 1

**The FanFic Showdown**

**It begins.**

**The FanFic Showdown!**

**Shrull: welcome I am your host for the new show fan fic show down. Welcome!**

**Shrull: Presenting my assistant Charge.**

**(Seat reserved for Charge)**

**Shrull: actually he is still pending.**

**Shrull: now this is not the beginning actually just an introduction but the next chapter is the story sadly it is not written in play format (or is that a good thing?) **

**Shrull: I don't want to make this chapter too short so I will explain the game here.**

**Now there have been some categorys selected some I chose by myself.**

**Fall Out 3: the famous shooting game with nice effects and cool graphics sadly I could not choose it since the show would not take the kind of action I wanted.**

**Mortal kombat: because they host the show.**

**Street fighter: I chose this one**

**Because I wanted mortal kombat to have a good challenge**

**Portal: I chose it for a kontest not a category however its a very good idea.**

**God of war: a one man but I fixed the problem you will see in the next chapter.**

**Dead or alive: this was another amazing choice. Super and terrific.**

**Fall out 3: Fine I will add it since you chose it.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: yep I chose it. I could not abandon a game I loved.**

**Freddy Krueger: I can't believe I chose this.**

**The Last But Not Least:**

**(Drum roll)**

**Its a suprise. He he he**

**And other suprising titles**

**THESTORYBEGINSBLADABLAD**

Sonic looked out of the window nervous with happiness he was going to go to a contest how cool was that. He was sure that he will beat every body up. After all he was the amazing hedgehog. "Yeah right" a man said next to him sitting on the chair that was in a plane. Yes they were in a plane heading to Africa (which was were the show)

"What" sonic said to mysterious man in red. "I said you are pathetic" ermac said checking his nails. "Yeah right" sonic started "what can you..." "I can generate soul mania energy and rip your spine out if I get angry and yes I am getting angry, want to hear what else I can do" ermac said his eyes glowing green. Sonic looked back out of the window only to see his worst night mare staring right at him: Freddy kruger.

(Lunch time on the plane)

Scorpion stared at the chicken leg on his plate which was steaming hot like burnt wood. He wanted to just have a bite but was always bit on the hand by that annoying plane lady who always said: "wait for the plane to go to a normal altitude or you could choke"

He was already dead since when did he care about safety rules, and he could not harm her since it was part of the rules. He looked left and right anxious to see that annoying woman pop out of nowhere. Since he did not hear or see her, he put his hand on the chicken held it up, opened his mask a little and bit the chicken. The nurse came in and scorpion got shocked and threw the chicken on the plate. However his mask was not closed. The nurse was about to scold until she saw the mask.

**Cool right and interesting right so far. I know I said this would be only the introduction. But I could not resist writing a bit. Wait for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shrull: Guys I am so sorry for the delay, network problems crashing wars.

Scorpion pushed in his pilow as he tucked into the bed. "What will cost them to put some bug zappers in this place" Sub Zero said trying to get comfortable on his bed. "Maybe that is part of the payment" goro yawned as he slept. "How did you get comfortable" Scorpion said awed at Goro. "Duh I Payed first class". Goros Bed side was out of this world, refrigator, pillow tv, wine catering, "he has a bug zapper". Sub zero said with jealousy. "No fair" Ermac complained. "Not fair" Goro asked. "THIS IS GORO LAND!"

On the Mortal Kombat Team

Scorpion (Leader)

Sub-zero

Ermac

Goro

Kitana

Kratos

Freddy Krueger

Mileena

Kano

Sonya

Shao kahn

Shang Tsung

Quan Chi

Ryu Slammed his Fists together. "For the last time" "Who Are We!".

"STREET FIGHTER". "We can win this" Ken said. "YEAH", "as long as we have our secret weapon" Sagat whispered to Ryu. "Is he still meditating?" Ken asked. "Yeah, and that sign still creeps me out" M Bison answered. "He is weird alright" Ryu said, "But Powerful".

On the Street fighter Team

Ryu (leader)

Ken

Chun li

?(Guess this guy and I will add 5 chapters in one day and also allow you to pick a bonus character for the show Clue:"the meaning of pain")

Guy

Guile

Sagat

Abel

Dee Jay

"

To Be Continued... (As soon as I get another Chance)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**And it Continues...**

**Okay welcome to the third chapter. That is all.**

"This pants are awesome" Kazuya said from the bathroom as he came out showing of his new (clears throat) pants.

_AN: Boys and girls shoukd I say Men and Women don't share the same cabin. Kazuya has answered your reason why._

"Stop being Disgusting and have a bath before you kill us with your stench" Jin Kazama said holding his noise. "Since when were you easily impressed by... Pants" Heihachi asked suprised. "It is not normal" Kazuya said. "Now that you have worn it" Jin said. "No seriously watch this" Kazuya said. He pressed the pants like as if he pushed a button. Suddenly Jet Packs came out, "rock on". "That is..." Jin Kazama started. "You have not seen the best part" Kazuya said. "Pants activate cool Dead Space costume". Suddenly kazuya was dressed top to bottom in the dead space outfit. Which he looked dashing in. "What the..." Heihachi said. "It also has internet, free by the way, Wi Fi Hot spot, any gaming costume and many..." Kazuya interrupted. "GIVE IT TO ME!" Jin Shouted like a mad man. "It comes for all of us" Kazuya said. Suddenly all boys jumped into their wadrobes, and when they came out. They had THE PANTS of Awesomeness.

_Sorry to interrupt this story but_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_And just to Tell you that Conjo wins the question asked. It is Akuma, and he requested to add Mega Man. Also I would also like to tell 3ULTIMATEbudokai3 that the reason Freddy Kruger and Kratos (God Of War) are on the Mortal Kombat team is because they can't stay on their own, so i looked at the closest refrence to them and I found Mortal Kombat. Also sorry for not adding Liu Kang and Kung Lao, I forgot about that. They will be there, trust me._

Tekken Team

Kazuya (Leader)

Jin

Heihachi

Law

King

?(Okay so you got the last one right but maybe you will fail this one Clue: Boss in 6. Price is the same but this time one 5 characters and 10 chapters.)

Asuka

Nina

Bob

Marduk

Lili

Paul

"I am the Fastest blue Streak Alive" Sonic Shouted. "Well you will be the fastest one dead if you talk again" Shadow said "I mean we know that from the video games, don't we". "I think he is fast" Amy said. "You insult me!" Sonic Shouted, "Don't think I am fast Know I am fast you piece of s..." KONK! Sonic was knocked on the ground behind him shadow held a hammer above sonics head. "What?" Shadow said looking at the suprised animals. "He was getting annoying" he explained.

Sonic Team (a.k.a Sega)

Sonic (leader)

Mario

Shadow

Amy

Rogue

Eggman

Tails

Cream

Wario

DOA HEADQUARTERS

Ayane sharpened her Knife and aimed it at the Dart with a picture of Shrull on it. She fired it and hit the nose. "I hate this contest, how did I get here in the first place". "Simple" Hayate said, "You took the flyer and just signed up for it". "That was not what happened" Ayane said. "You gave me that persuading drink, were did you even get it from.

DOA Team

Ayane

Kasumi

Ryu Hayabusa

Hayate

Shiden

Niki

Nuramasa

Miyaka

Ireno Law

Raidou

Hitomi

**Shrull: Okay so all the Categories are filled. That means the contest begins on the next episode. Woohoo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (The Battle Begins)**

**Episode 1 (Tasty!)**

Shrull: Okay now the contest begins. I have given all team leaders the schedule for todays activities. And they had a good response.

"Who here Knows how to bake" Ryu Said very nervous.

"Last time I Played Tennis..." Sonya said.

Shrull: So welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, Authors and readers, to

THE FANFIC SHOWDOWN!

"Everything Is Not As It Seems"

Scorpion slept Horribly Last night. As he woke up uncomfortably thanks to Shrulls Alarm. his back itched his "face" was hot from the mask. His mask was dripping- Scorpions eyes widened. "Goro Spit!"

(In The Street Fighter)

"No" Akuma Said, "Please", "No". "Can't we send me in" Cammy asked. "Of Course not" Ken said wearing Tennis clothes. "Your going in the second round" Ryu said. "So me and Cammy in the second round, and you and Guy in the first round" Chun Li Said. "Why not you and ken in the first round". "I can't believe I am saying this, but ken is too fast to be in the first round there will be more power if him and-" "I am not going to any stupid tennis for and with this team" Akuma shouted. "It is just-"

"A waste of time" Liu Kang said, "no it is not" Scorpion said. "Beside we will need you and kung lao to kick butt In Round 1" he continued. "Subzero and I take round 2". "Shao Kahn and Quan Chi battle outr Round 3" he finished. "Hey" Shao kahn said. "Why doesn't he go with Shang Tsung Because I aint going out going out with-

"HITOMI!" Ayane Said, "There is no way I am going at with that (splutters) Ape". "Ayane calm-" "THERE IS NO (BEEPING) WAY I AM CALMING DOWN". "This..." Hitomi said. "Reminds me of-"

"Wii Sports" Sonic said. "The amazing wii sports". Shadow scratched his head. "Taking the 3rd round with you is an honor on Death" he said angrily at Sonic, "Hey!" Sonic shouted back "don't think it makes it easier for me, I would rather go High School Musical on Amy". "You would?" Amy asked with cute eyes. "You know, let's go play tennis" Sonic Said.

Shrull: Okay the tennis contest is starting now.

"Tennis"

Shrull: Okay this is the schedule Board Contestants. The rules are: There is no rules Muwahahaha!

Shedule Board: First of all Street fighter vs Mortal Kombat, then which team is left faces the rest and if a team wins that one faces the rest- it is the last standing, all right. And the way we run this one is that the score count on how many balls go out. So if A team hit a ball and the B team don't get the ball. Team A gets the point.

ROUND 1

"I can't take this" Guy said, "it is very intense". "Okay" Liu Kang said to Kung Lao. "We need to take em down" Kung Lao Said.

Shrulls: Players ready.

Kung Lao Lifted his racket.

Shrull: Ready?

Liu Kang lifted the ball up.

Shrull: GO!

Liu Kang Lifted Threw the ball up. Kung Lao hit it with his Racket. THWACK!

Ryu served it back, but the ball was blocked by Kung Lao's hit. Guy hit it with the strongest hit he could. Liu kang tried to get it back but he did not hit it.

SF: 1

MK:0

Kung Lao throwed the ball up. Caught it and threw it up, THWACK! The ball was heading towards Ryu like his mama did when he ate cookies without asking. "Watch out" Guy said, the ball hit ryu's racket and bounced to Kung Lao at full speed. He jumped up to get it and hit it to Guy. Ryu came and hit the ball for guy. Liu kang threw his racket at the ball. Mega- THWACK!. Ryu Dodged a coming fire ball coming towards him. "That was the tennis ball" Guy Shouted.

SF:1 0

MK:0 1

(5 Games later)

SF: 1,0,1,0,1

MK:0,1,0,1,1

Shrull: The Last Battle is here.

Liu Kang was Sweating through his head band as he prepared for his last hit. Kung Lao jugged on the spot as he waited for the last Battle. Ryu taunted with his racket as he prepared for the last battle. It was time.

Guy threw the ball up into the air. Liu kang kneeled down ready to hit the ball with all his force. Time Slowed down to a crawl. Kung Lao swung his racket Left And right. This was it. It was time. The ball was falling down. Guy prepared his racket very carefully. THWACK! Liu kang hit it back. And it was over before it even started. Ryu hit the ball, only he find out he, hit with the wrong hand. The ball passed him with air. His face with amazement. Liu Kang cheered as the ball passed Ryus face-

(In the Street fighter base)

"Oh Crap" Guy said we lost the first Round. "See how our enemies cheer"

Liu lang is wearing pepsi tatoos for football screaming "we won". Kung lao shouted "Alabuya".

To Be Continued...


End file.
